


Big Brother

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: Big brother visits me late at night.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more than a year ago... enjoy?

Big brother's hard penis in my bum doesn't hurt anymore, especially when he presses it all in and lifts my body up. I bite down hard on whatever he put in my mouth so that I won't make a noise because big brother said not to. Big brother said that if I make a noise and Mom and Dad find out, he will break all of my Lego.

Big brother's chest is now against my back as he moves his penis in and out of my body faster. Every time he pushes in he says my name and it comes out like a gasp. There's a tingling feeling in my penis but it doesn't get hard like big brother's. Big brother presses his face into my pillow as his body goes still even when his hands shake. After laying on me for a bit, he sits up and pulls his penis from my bum slowly.

It's a long time before he unties my hands and removes the cloth from my mouth, and when I turn to look he's already dressed in his pajamas again.

“Tell Mom and Dad and I will break your stuff!” Big brother hisses at me.

All I can do is nod and hope he won't come back tomorrow night because my bum is even more sore than last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking the little brother is 7/8 years old whereas the big brother is 13/14. Oh and big brother used a condom, in case you're wondering.


End file.
